gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-06S Sinanju
The MSN-06S Sinanju (aka Sinanju, MSN-06S) is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel, its OVA adaptation and the television re-cut. It is the modified version of Anaheim Electronics's MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. It was piloted by Full Frontal during the Third Neo Zeon War. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein developed by Anaheim Electronics as part of the Earth Federation's "UC Project", its movable frame is partly made from Psycho-Frame materials. All of the Gundam-like features (except for the vulcan) in the Sinanju Stein have been replaced with a Zeonic design and weaponry, making it reminiscent of the Sazabi. The boosters were also replaced with large flexible thrusters mounted in a wing-like arrangement on its back. Sporting multiple vernier thrusters throughout its frame, the unit is capable of achieving precise movements and high speeds. With its overwhelming combat ability, crimson body, and mono-eye sensors, the Sinanju reminds all who see it of the legendary "Red Comet". Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of Vulcan guns are not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit's armor, but they are useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. This armament was kept on the Sinanju during the refit by The Sleeves. ;*Beam Saber :Stored within each forearm, the beam sabers can be handheld or be deployed directly as the storage cover is lifted. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged weapon of the Sinanju, its output is higher than other standard beam rifle and has its own energy condenser. When fitted with the optional long-range sensor, it can be used for sniping. The rifle can be equipped with either a grenade launcher or rocket bazooka on the underside. It can be stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Shield :A custom long shield that is used for defense. It can store the Beam Axes and either the Grenade Launcher or the Rocket Bazooka. It can also be used as a makeshift melee weapon as shown by Full Frontal when engaging a Jegan dispatched from the General Revil. It can either be attached to the forearms or to the shoulder armor. :;*Beam Axe ::The pair of beam axes have high output, and their beam blades can change shape via varying their output, turning them into beam sword-axes. When the two beam sword-axes are combined at the grip, they form a beam naginata. The beam axes can be used when stored on the shield as they are attached to movable mounts, allowing them to flip forward when required. :;*Grenade Launcher ::Can be mounted on the underside of either the beam rifle or the shield. ;*Rocket Bazooka :An alternative handheld armament for the Sinanju, it has an extendable barrel and its magazine carries five rounds. The Rocket Bazooka can be fired while the barrel is compacted, but the projectile's muzzle velocity is decreased. It can be mounted on the underside of the shield or the beam rifle and used that way. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. The extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. ;*Psycho-Frame Cockpit :The Psycho-Frame is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype or Cyber Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and directly issue commands via the pilots brainwaves. ;*Intention Automatic System :A system that directly translates the thoughts of a Newtype pilot into the mobile suit's motions, allowing for far greater reaction speeds compared to manual control. History The MSN-06S Sinanju piloted by Full Frontal in UC 0096 is actually a modified version of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. The data from the Sinanju Stein was used by Anaheim to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In UC 0094, the Sinanju Stein was transferred (disguised as a robbery) by the remnants of Neo Zeon, "The Sleeves." The Sinanju Stein was slightly modified into the Sinanju and used as the personal machine of Full Frontal. Gallery MSN-06S - Sinanju - Novel Version.jpg|Novel Version Msn-06s-verka-front.jpg|Gundam FIX Version (Front) Msn-06s-verka-rear.jpg|Gundam FIX Version (Rear) Msn-06s-mechanics.jpg| Sinanju-gm3.jpg|In Gundam Musou 3 Sinanju-specialcover.jpg|In "Mobile Suit Gundam UC" Red Comet Special Package UC-sinanju-ova2.jpg|On Gundam Unicorn Episode 2 Blu-ray cover Sinanju-hi.jpg Msn06s_GundamDuelCompany.jpg|As featured in Gundam Duel Company MSN-06S Sinanju (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 28).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible Unicorn vs Sinanju.jpg|Vs Unicorn Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) Sinanju Bazooka.jpg Sinanju-promo.jpg Msg-uc-novel-battle1.jpg|Vs Unicorn Gundam (Novel) M116_mb00020sinanju.jpg MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl Sinanju Beam Rifle.jpg|Sinanju with beam rifle Sinanju Hanger.jpg|In the Sleeves' MS hanger Sinanju taking cover.jpg|Hiding behind a meteoroid Sinanju firing.jpg|Firing at the Nahel Argama Sinanju close-up.jpg|Seen from the Unicorn Gundam's camera Sinanju at Palau.jpg|Dispatching a Loto at Palau Sinanju cockpit.png|Sinanju's cockpit Sinanju dashboard.png|Sinanju's dashboard Sinanju Specification.jpg Games 179868.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Msn06s_GundamUCCardBuilder.jpg|As featured in Gundam U.C. Card Builder Msn06s_GundamUCCardBuilder_v02.jpg|As featured in Gundam U.C. Card Builder (variations) SD Sinanju.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld rolanvsfull.jpg Msn06s_GundamDioramaFront.jpg|As featured in Bandai Namco's Gundam Diorama Front online game (2015) Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSN-06S Sinanju.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Unit_s_sinanju.png|S-Rank Sinanju as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_sr_sinanju_beam_axe.png|SR-Rank Sinanju as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Gundam Online Wars Sinanju.png|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Sinanju Gundam Online Wars 1.jpg|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Sinanju Gundam Online Wars 2.jpg|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Sinanju Gundam Online Wars 3.jpg|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Sinanju Gundam Online Wars 4.jpg|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Sinanju Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 112.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla HGUC-Sinanju.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSN-06S Sinanju" (2010): box art Hguc-sinanju-titanium.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSN-06S Sinanju" (Titanium Finish Ver.; 2011): box art Gunpla 1-144 HGUC msn-06s-RedCometSparkle p01 front.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSN-06S Sinanju (Red Comet Sparkle Ver.)" (Japanese Theater exclusive; 2011): box art RG Sinanju.jpg|1/144 RG "MSN-06S Sinanju" (2016): box art RG Expansion Set for RG Sinanj.jpg|1/144 RG "Expansion Set for RG Sinanju" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Gunpla RG Sinanju MetallicGrossInjection box.jpg|1/144 RG "MSN-06S Sinanju (Metallic Gross Injection Ver.)" (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): box art Mg-msn-06-ka.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-06S Sinanju "Ver.Ka" (2009): box art MG Sinanju Ver. Ka Titanium Finish.jpg|1/100 MG "MSN-06S Sinanju "Ver.Ka" (Titanium Finish) (Limited edition release; 2010): box art MG Sinanju Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG "MSN-06S Sinanju (OVA Ver.)" (2013): box art MG Sinanju (Mechanical_Clear).jpg|1/100 MG "MSN-06S Sinanju (Mechanical Clear)" (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): box art HG Sinanju.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju Gd_mg_msn_06s_sinanju_d.jpg MG - Sinanju.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-06S Sinanju MG - Sinanju0.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-06S Sinanju RG MSN-06S Sinanju (Clear Color).jpg|RG 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju Color (2017): box art RG MSN-06S Sinanju (Clear Color) Pose.jpg|RG 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju Color posing Action Figures RobotDamashii_msn-06s_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MSN-06S Sinanju" (2010): package front view. RobotDamashii_msn-06s-OVA_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MSN-06S Sinanju (Animation Edit.)" (2014): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The Sinanju's name is derived from a fictional style of martial arts that came from a paperback book series known as ''The Destroyer''. This is likely a reference to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, which has a "Destroy Mode" within it. *Though it has a tremendous speed as seen on the OVA, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, Sinanju is classified as a "short" unit, instead of "speed" unit. *The Sinanju's model number (MSN-06S) is almost identical to the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type that Char once piloted, which is a clear play on its pilot Full Frontal being "The Second Coming of Char". Another gag is that Sinanju is described as moving "at three times the speed" of a Geara Zulu, which is what Char's MS-06S Zaku II Commander's Type is described as compared to a normal Zaku II. References RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - MSN-06S - Sinanju - Optional Weapons.jpg|Shield - Technical Detail/Design MSN-06S Sinanju - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Profile/Design MSN-06S Sinanju - TechDetailDesign.jpg|Technical Detail/Design w/ Rewloola MSN-06S Sinanju - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|Armament's Technical Detail/Design srwhotnews_hj12_p098.jpg|Various Lineart Sinanju-head.jpg|Damaged head, revealing a sub camera External links *MSN-06S Sinanju on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *MSN-06S Sinanju on MAHQ.net *MS-06S Sinanju on Gundams Over Germany ja:MSN-06S シナンジュ